1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modular display systems that are capable of accommodating consumer products of various sizes through transverse sliding of components and snap-fit insertion or removal of components. More specifically, the present invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing construction of such a snap-fit adjustable display systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Shelving is used extensively for stocking and storing products or merchandise in a variety of stores. Most stores have immovable shelving which is arranged back-to-back between aisleways. The shelves commonly include dividing panels that are semi-permanently secured in position along the shelves through threaded fasteners or the like. Rotation of product supported on such permanent shelves and restocking such permanent shelves is an almost endless process. As is known, rotation of the products involves moving the older stock to the front of the shelf while positioning new stock behind the older stock.
One solution to such rotation and restocking problems involves providing forward-feeding shelving systems. One example of such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,942, issued on May 12, 1992 to Bernardin. As disclosed in that patent, a forward-biasing pusher member urges a group of articles forward within a casing that defines a merchandiser. The pusher is biased in a forward direction by a return spring that extends forward from the pusher, extends around a pulley and connects to a rear portion of the merchandiser in one arrangement. In another arrangement, a pair of pulleys is used on both sides of the pusher such that the return spring extends forward, then rearward and then forward again. In any event, the pusher feeds articles forward in the shelving to an abutment member, such that the articles are pinched between the abutment member and the pusher. Forward of the abutment member, in one arrangement, is an attachment construction. The attachment construction basically comprises an upwardly extending flange that can be secured to a base shelf, a slot on each of the merchandisers and a latch formed on each of the merchandisers along the slot such that the flange can be secured within the slot.
While this arrangement provides one solution to the rotation and restocking problems, it presents several other problems. For instance, the merchandisers each have a fixed size such that replacing an article with a larger article typically would require a different merchandiser. Thus, the existing merchandiser would have to be unloaded, removed and replaced by a larger merchandiser that could accommodate such a larger article. Of course, the same is true with smaller products.
Additionally, a bulky information compartment must be provided to cover the latch such that customers do not have ready access to the latch. This bulky information compartment typically is used to display produce pricing information and the like. However, due to the location of the information compartment, valuable shelf space is consumed by the shear size of the information compartment. This location is dictated, in part, by the location of the upwardly extending flange and, in part, by the need to cover the latch.